


Friendship

by killerweasel



Series: And So It Goes [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Crowley discovers he has a new friend or maybe a couple of them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: And So It Goes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Friendship

Title: Friendship  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 600  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Crowley discovers he has a new friend or maybe a couple of them.

After throwing the ducks the last of the corn he had in his pocket, Crowley sat down on a bench. He was about to check his email when a cloud of flies came buzzing in his direction. The ground near his feet split open as the Prince of Hell came to the surface.

"Beelzebub!" Crowley almost fell off the bench in shock. "It's been a while. I just remembered, I have an appointment with my barber across town."

"Cut the zzzhit, Crowley. If I wanted to hurt you, you'd already be bleeding." Beelzebub sat down on the bench next to him, brushing dirt from their suit. "I wanted to talk to you about Gabriel."

"I never expected it to turn into a thing." He turned away, watching one of the ducks for a moment. "I knew what would happen if I didn't help. Gabriel has done some horrible things, especially to Aziraphale, but he didn't deserve that. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Once he healed and went back to Heaven, I figured that was the end of it."

"He'zzz been dropping by to zzzee you at least once a week. And you actually managed to get him to consume 'gross matter'. I've been trying to do that for the last three hundred years. Couldn't even get him to drink water." Beelzebub shook their head. "Part of me feelzzz jealous."

"He's seriously not my type, so you don't have anything to worry about." He bit his lip. "Look, if you're against this or you don't want me to be around him, just say so."

"No. I'm not against it at all. You're good for him, you know. He'zzz changing for the better." Beelzebub held their hand out, allowing one of the flies buzzing around their head to land on their fingers. "He actually zzzaid 'my friend Crowley' yesterday. I think you might be the first friend he'zzz had."

"Satan's balls." He ran his fingers through his hair. "But what about you?" The look Beelzebub gave Crowley made him jerk back. "I mean, you two have known each other since the Fall."

"We're not friends. We're... zzzomething else, something more." They sighed. "He likezzz you. And he's _happy_. If he's been around you before meeting with me, I can feel it."

"I have a thought and if you don't like it, we'll just pretend I never said anything. Maybe we could all get together, like a double-date." Beelzebub stared at Crowley like he'd suddenly sprouted a second head. "Dinner and a movie? I know Aziraphale would like it. Our treat. We wouldn't even have to go out. I know how you are about too many humans in one place."

"Which of you would be picking the film? You or the angel?"

"Seriously?" He tugged down his sunglasses. "Me. I’ll make sure it’s something everyone should enjoy. We could do pizza unless you would rather have Chinese?"

"Chinese. Get a little of everything." They grinned, showing a hint of fang. "I'll take whatever izzz the spiciest. How about this Zzzaturday at five?"

"It should be fine. I'll check with Aziraphale and if we need to change, I will let you know." Crowley got to his feet. "Gabriel's supposed to drop by this evening. I'm showing him a science fiction classic."

"Make zzzure he understands it's fiction."

"By the way, what happened with Hastur?"

Beelzebub's eyes flashed red. "Hastur hazzz been punished. He'll think twice before going against my orders. You and the angel were zzzupposed to be left alone."

"Good." Crowley smiled. "See you on Saturday, Beelzebub."


End file.
